The present invention relates generally to resealable plastic bags and, in particular, to a bag well suited for packaging of food commonly found in a deli or the like.
Plastic bags constructed of films of polyester, polypropylene, or the like are well suited for storage of food items. That is, bags constructed from these materials provide an inexpensive material that is both hygienic and liquid-tight. In particular, in retail establishments such as delicatessens or grocery stores, it is common to provide a stack of plastic bags that are held together on a rack or similar dispenser by a tab attached to each bag through a perforation. In this regard, the bag may be removed from the tab and rack by breaking the perforation. Once removed, food can then be inserted into the bag and sealed within the bag by way of a separate sticker or the like. Alternatively, some dispensing systems present the bag in a position conducive to inserting the food within the bag prior to removal of the bag from the rack by breaking the perforation. In either case, such bags can be inconvenient because they require a rack for the bags and a separate rack for dispensing the stickers. Navigating this multi-rack system can be cumbersome for food handling personnel who may be wearing gloves.
Additionally, the consumer purchasing the food may wish to store the food in the bag after consuming only a portion of the food. Generally, however, the bag is not resealable, requiring the consumer to use a separate container or to have stickers or other sealing means. Bags that can be resealed after each use are known in the art and quite popular among consumers. One style of bag has a molded plastic zipper-style seal. Nevertheless, these bags are relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, they can be difficult to fill and seal by workers wearing gloves who must separate the opening, support the bag during filling, and operate the zipper.
It would therefore be desirable to have a low-cost food storage bag that is quickly and easily filled, dispensed, and sealed.